Rin's Life Changes
by JD Fanficing
Summary: Rin gets a whole a new perspective. The perspective that a boy named Shinichi would've gotten, instead that boy gets a completely normal life and Rin gets Shinichi's new friend.
**A/N: Hey, look, it's a new story. Well, I own nothing and on to the story.**

* * *

Day by day an orphan named Rin Okumura lives his life, getting into fights, residing in a monastery and trying to get a job. When one day his whole life changes. That happens twice, in two very different ways. We'll start with the first, the one of complete and total chance, where the parasites show up on Earth and challenge the human race's predatory title. Not starting with Rin, but including him nonetheless.

One night, when Rin was trying sleeping with earbuds, one such alien crawls through his window and tries to take his brain, but without a suitable entrance, tries the right hand. But, luckily for Rin, he feels it crawling into his hand and thinking fast, uses cuts off the circulation in his right arm, the alien parasitic worm unable to get past where the blood flow was majorly lessened. Rin cuts the circulation until his arm goes completely numb and then calls that good enough and lets the life essence flow back into his arm revitalizing it. Thinking that it was just a dream, Rin goes back to sleep. But, this was only the beginning of where Rin hoped it was a dream.

The very next morning Rin checked his hand only to find no mark where the parasite supposedly entered. But he couldn't feel his right bicep all the way to his finger tips. Despite that, he got up and began his daily routine, prayers, food, the usual.

Rin found himself trying at a job once again. He was failing at stacking something, everything was about to fall, when his right arm seemingly moved on it's own and grabbed every can that was about to fall and stacked it correctly.

"Holy crap." Rin muttered to himself in remark to his incredible hand. He was beginning to have doubts that what happened last night was just a dream. But that's all it could've been... Right? All of these thoughts plagued Rin's mind as he walked home, when he noticed a spot of animal cruelty. Naturally he acted on impulse, charged at the one who looked to be in charge of the group and punched him as hard as he could, accidentally sending him flying and bruising his face heavily. With ease Rin took care of the rest of the gang and went home, he barely even got roughed up.

When he got home, he rushed to his room and began examining his right arm. It looked normal enough, but it was a bit difficult to feel. He could definitely still feel his pulse. But, then he noticed something extraordinarily weird. His hand was transforming into a makeshift face. Eyes and mouth. And then it spoke.

"I f-feel i-it'd be easier to l-learn if I h-had better e-eq-quipment." Rin's hand spoke to him in a weird voice that seemed un-mastered.

"M-my h-h-hand can talk... I don't know whether to be freaked out or amazed..." Rin began muttering to himself trying to figure out if this was good or bad. He brought up several factors. Like manga and religion, but he focused mainly on the manga part.

"Don't do anything to harm, expose or separate me, okay?" The transformed hand demanded of it's bearer, having mastered speech.

"Yeah I can do that, I just want to be able to use my hand." Rin reasoned to his very own hand and arm.

"Keep in mind that it's me from your fingers to your shoulder and bicep." The alien hand explained.

"Alright, alright." Rin responded, noting it, but not all that concerned about it.

"I'll also remain in observation mode until I find it opportune to talk to you without others noticing. I'll be going to sleep..." The parasite explained as it went into sleep, needing to adjust. The hand slowly turned back to normal, giving Rin his hand back and went to sleep and would stay asleep for awhile.

 **~Later~**

Rin was walking the streets when his strange arm whispers in his ear.

"I can sense one of my kind." The arm informed in a hushed and some would say alarmed tone.

Rin stopped in his tracks and casually brought his hand up to his ear.

"Gimme a direction, I wanna see what this thing looks like." Rin said rather determined all of a sudden.

"I'd say east 100 meters." The alien limb explained to it's host.

Rin immediately goes in that direction, taking turns, left and right, when his parasite told him to stop and turn and he saw it. It appeared to be that a parasite took over a dog and was currently eating another dog.

"That's gross." Rin remarked of the scene, rather disgusted with the scene of the dog being made into a cannibal by it's parasite.

"It is simply doing what it must to survive." Rin's right arm said to him. The hand taken a battle form, mouth on the palm, eyeball on the index. The rest, excluding the thumb, were blades.

"Whatever, still gross." The orphan reasoned with his hand.

Just then the parasite controlled dog, stopped eating, turned around and transformed it's head back to normal. And then began to speak.

"I see you're attempt was also a failure... But in a different way." The parasite said to Rin's parasite.

All pleasantries then ceased as all of the three members of the conversation realized what this would lead to and with a quick eye glance, Rin bolted off. The dog just kinda stood there, obviously thinking about what his next move should, while Rin just ran until he hid behind a bush.

"We're going to have to kill it Rin." The parasite inhabiting an arm explained to said arm's owner, who nodded promptly, having no problem with a parasite death being on his hands, the dog by itself was a different story. The parasitic dog had transformed wings and was now flying over to them, intent on killing them. Rin's arm shot from it's place, shot through the parasite's host's chest and going out the other side with it's heart. Crushing it with it's blade.

"It transformed wings, which left it open. It was stupid and I was smarter, which is why I won." The arm explained to it's owner. Once his arm turned back to normal, Rin went to a fountain and washed the blood off it and returned to the monastery. By the time they got there it was night and Rin's right hand was back to sleep. But Rin had other things besides falling asleep going on. Like Satan and becoming a Demon and treating his newly named Parasite Migi to a few surprises.

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up The Beginning. A Migi problem(for me) is: There aren't a lot of instances in the anime where Rin is alone, and yes I am aware that I technically started this before the anime itself started, not counting the Blue Night incident. So, Migi will have to become known among the exorcists. Please do a review and enjoy yourself. And yes, that was very scattered and messy.  
**


End file.
